1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure-sensitive fastener which can be repeatedly fastened and unfastened, without loss of locking power. This invention also relates to both a method of making the pressure-sensitive fastener and to a method of seaming carpets using the pressure-sensitive fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The seaming of carpets by sewing the two pieces together is well-known. The method however, is labor-intensive and rather time-consuming. Also known in the art for the seaming of carpets are heat-sensitive polymer-containing tapes. The two pieces of carpet are butted together, the heat-sensitive tape is applied in the lengthwise direction of the seam so as to overlap the two pieces of carpet and then heat is applied to the tape by means of an iron or the like. The polymeric component of the tape melts and infuses into the carpet backing. Upon cooling, the polymeric component hardens and adheres to the carpet. However, the need to heat the tape presents the risk of overheating and damaging the carpet. Moreover, in both the sewing and heat-sensitive tape methods, the correction of errors due to misalignment of the edges of the carpet to be seamed would require considerable time in both undoing the seamed portion and in redoing of the seam.
Similar problems in correcting misalignment errors are encountered in the conventional methods for the laying of carpets. Conventionally, carpet is laid by tacking the carpet perimeter to a wood strip by means of staples, nails, or the like or to a metal strip having prong-like elements attached thereto. Once tacking of a carpet has begun by these methods, unfastening of the carpet to correct errors is difficult and often results in damage to the carpet. Another means for the laying of carpet is carpet tape having a pressure-sensitive adhesive on both sides of the tape. However, these conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes suffer a severe loss of adhering ability when separated from the floor or carpet to correct an error.
According to the present invention, there is provided a pressure-sensitive fastener which can be repeatedly fastened and unfastened without loss of locking, or holding power. It is imminently suitable for the seaming and laying of soft and hard surface flooring because either task can be accomplished quickly and moreover misalignment errors can be readily corrected.